Neighbors Nick Jonas story
by mynameisamineral
Summary: It's another story about Nick and a girl named Cassandra. I'm trying to get used to posting in chapters.....But umm...I'm only posting this chapter until I get feedback on whether I should continue the story so please review or send emails.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I've just moved to this neighborhood and so far I've had at least 50 people knock on my door and ask was this the Jonas Brothers residence. NO!!!!!! No its not, because I, Cassandra Floch live here not Joe, Kevin or that other one who's name always escapes me. _Ding Dong!_ Great! That was my doorbell. I walked sluggishly to door and opened. I saw the faces of three smiling girls.

"Hi, I'm Casey. Do the Jonas Brothers live here?" She asked screaming.

"Ummm……no they moved to Antarctica" I sighed. The girl's smile dropped into a frown.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for disturbing you" her friend groaned. I closed my door on their faces, and ran to my window. They stomped off to their car, and drove off. I grabbed my iPod, and walked out the door. I started jogging around my new neighborhood. That was until a kid on a bike ran into me.

"Ow" I moaned holding my head.

"I am so sorry, are you ok?" he asked.

"No, it wasn't like I was using my legs for anything important" I sighed, dusting the dirt of my jeans. I took a closer look at his face, just what I needed the younger Jonas Brother, the cause of all my doorbell dilemmas.

"Right, I'm sorry I probably should've been paying attention to where I was going" he apologized.

"You're that guy from the Jonas Brothers. Could you perhaps put up a sign on your house that says 'Jonas Brothers live here'?" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"It's Nick, and I'm guessing your house gets bombarded with screaming girls" Nick answered.

"Your guess would be right, look I have to go, just tell your groupies to stay away from my house" I hissed. I started to jog back to my house. Nick rode up beside me.

"Wait, what's your name?" Nick asked.

"Why? How do I know you're not a psycho stalker?" I asked.

"Usually I'm the one being stalked" Nick replied.

"Way to be humble Jonas" I moaned annoyed with his attitude. He was just what I expected a stuck up rock star who probably flirted with everything that walked. I began to run faster. Nick peddled faster.

"I wasn't trying to be rude, I didn't mean it that way" Nick argued.

"I don't care how you meant it, why don't you finish your bike ride, and leave me alone" I groaned, and sprinted home. Nick was annoying, stuck up, and rude. Nice to know I live in a great neighborhood. I walked upstairs to my room, and plopped down on my bed.

"Cass, it's time for dinner" My mom yelled. But I just sat down. Ugh! I walked slowly downstairs and into the living room. I saw Nick and his family sitting at our table with smiled on their faces.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me we had company?" I asked in a whisper tone.

"Honey I reminded you at least ten times today, I even wrote it on the fridge" She gritted through her teeth, while remaining the fake smile.

"Hi, I'm Denise, and these are my sons Joe, Kevin, Nick, and Frankie, and this is my husband Paul" she greeted.

"I'm glad you could join us for dinner, this is my daughter Cassandra" my mom smiled.

"Cassandra so that's your name" I heard Nick whisper. Thanks mom, now some stalker rock star knows my name.

"Hi I'm Joe" a boy with straight hair and a smile on his face greeted. He was wearing a black t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"I'm Kevin" another boy replied. He had curly hair, and intense sideburns.

"They call me Nick J" Nick greeted and held out his hand. I reluctantly shook his hand.

"I'm Frankie" I heard a cute voice chime. I looked down and saw a boy with straight hair wearing a New York Yankees shirt. He was so adorable!

"Hi cutie, I'm Cassandra" I smiled and held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you" Frankie replied shaking my hand.

"Honey why don't you sit next to Nick" My mom suggested. OH NO! My mom was going to do that "my daughter needs a boyfriend thing". My mom has this annoying habit of trying to get me to go out with these weird boys all because my first boyfriend was a jerk, but that's a different story. I gave a fake smile and slowly walked over to Nick. I pulled out my chair and sat down.  
"Don't forget to say grace" Nick and I said at the same time. Nick looked at me and smiled. I stuck my tongue out at him, and bowed my head while Mr. Jonas said grace.

"Cass, could you pass the salt" My mom asked. I picked up the salt and passed to my mom.

"Thanks" she replied.

"So what do you guys have planned for this summer?" My mom asked. Way to be nosy mom.

"Well this is our first summer not being on tour so I think we're just going to hang out, and have fun" Joe explained.

"Cool, so would you mind bringing Cassandra along because she's going to be home all summer" she smiled.

"Mom please, could you stop making me seem like a pathetic loser?" I moaned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you honey" she apologized.

"We don't mind, it'll give us time to get to know each other over the summer" Joe smiled.

"Yeah, I mean Cassandra is the first non-fan girl we'd be hanging out with since we got off tour, I think it would be cool" Kevin agreed. I never said I wasn't a fan. I liked their music. I just wasn't obsessed like all of the girls that knocked on my door.

"Great then its settled" my mom cheered. Could things get any worse?

"I know Nicholas wouldn't mind having a girlfriend for the summer" Mrs. Jonas added. Yup they could get worse. Nick started to choke on his food, and I spit out my water.

"Mom, relax please" Nick demanded. Mrs. Jonas and my mom started to laugh.

"You know what, suddenly I'm not hungry anymore, excuse me" I replied throwing my napkin down on the table and walked upstairs. Who cares if my mom yells at me later? I had to get out of there so whatever trouble I get in later, it's totally worth it. I slammed my door, and walked over to my laptop and signed on to AIM. Great no one's online. I signed back off. _Knock! Knock!_

"Mom if it's you, please can I talk to you later" I sighed.

"Well what if it's Nick?" Nick asked while opening my door.

"What do you want Nicholas?" I asked.

"I just came to see if you were alright" Nick replied. I didn't need him, I was fine.

"I'm ok, thank you but could you get out of my room" I snapped.

"Why are you so rude?" Nick asked.

"I'm not rude to everyone just you now get out of my room" I yelled.

"Look you don't have to like me, but you don't have to be so rude, here's my number text me tomorrow and let me know if you're hanging out with us or not" Nick replied and handed me a paper with his number.

"What are these other two numbers for?" I asked.

"Those are Joe's and Kevin's cell phones numbers" Nick explained. He turned around and began to walk towards my door.

"Nick" I smiled.

"Yes" he replied.

"Thanks for putting up with me today" I apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I guess it was my fault for almost killing you with my bike" he smiled.

"Goodnight" I sighed.

"Goodnight" he replied and walked out of my room and shut the door. I owed him some act of kindness for being a total jerk today. I'm still not sure if I want to be friends, I guess I will just have to wait and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Nick I'll be at your house in about five minutes_

I decided that it would be the polite thing to do if I hung out with Nick and his brothers today. Pysch! My mom said that she would raise my allowance by twenty bucks if I hung out with them this whole summer. I know it's kind of mean that my mom had to bribe me, but what she didn't know was that I'd already planned to hang out with them anyway. I rung Nick's doorbell twice then Nick answered the door.

"Good morning" Nick smiled.

"Don't you mean good afternoon, it's 1:00" I replied. I walked inside Nick's house and sat on the couch. Kevin and Joe walked downstairs smiling.

"Hey Cassandra" Joe greeted.

"Hey Joe, call me Cass," I pleaded.

"Hey Cass" Kevin yawned. Still sleeping? It was 1:00 already.

"Hey Kevin, umm… what did you guys have planned for today?" I asked. I hope it wasn't something boring like the movies, I really hated the movies. It was so annoying to have to sit there for hours watching something irrelevant to real life.

"We were thinking Disney" Joe beamed. Disney? That's right I've never been to the California Disney world.

"Ok, who's going to drive us there?" I asked.

"I will" Joe declared. Wait, Joe can't drive.

"No you won't, I will" Kevin assured me. Phew, that was a close one.

"Cool, so now I don't have to worry about dying right before I turn 16" I sighed.

"You're 15?" Nick asked.

"No I'm 14, but in 2 years I plan on turning 16" I replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, I could've sworn you were at least 17 when I first ran into you, literally" Nick explained.

"Thanks for saying I look older, but no I'm 15" I assured him. I was happy he thought I looked older, but then again a little insulted. Do I really look that old?

"Why don't we head out now" Kevin suggested trying to change the subject.

"I call shotgun" Joe yelled. Joe sprinted out to the door. Joe, Joe, Joe. I started to head for the front door.

"Cass" Nick called out.

"Yeah" I replied. Nick ran up beside me.

"Could we try to get along today?" Nick asked.

"We'll see, Jonas" I smiled. Nick dropped his head. So what if he wanted to get along. I enjoyed making him earn my friendship. Why? Because I knew he was used to girls running up him wanting to be his friend, and his girlfriend. I started to walk ahead of Nick.

"Wait, how about we make a deal" Nick suggested.

"What kind of deal?" I asked.

"If you can manage to be nice to me today, I will give you front row tickets to our next concert" Nick offered. I thought a bit. I could feel my forehead start to wrinkle; it only did that when I was thinking intensely.

"And what makes you think I want tickets to your next concert?" I asked. Ok maybe I did want them a little, but Nick didn't know that and I did not want him to think I could be bought!

"Very funny, these tickets are worth thousands of dollars" Nick informed me.

"And what makes you think I care? Nick bribing me to be nice to you just makes me seem like I only talk to you for the stuff you have, and I don't care about that at all. Do I really come off as someone who can be bought?" I asked. Nick looked down as if in shame.

"No, you don't, I'm just out of ideas on how to impress you" Nick admitted. Why was he trying to impress me?

"Nick, I know I've been a bit of a jerk, but I don't want you think that you have to buy my respect" I explained.

"You haven't been a jerk. Ok maybe a little bit, but I know you think that I can just get a girl at the drop of a hat. That might be true but it doesn't mean I take advantage of it" Nick sighed then walked ahead of me.

"I'm sorry for assuming that, I just thought you were like every other guy in a famous band" I apologized. Nick stopped and turned around smiling. I walked up to him and gave him a hug. He smells wonderful. Wait, stop, don't think that, or he might think that I'm just like any other fan girl. I pulled out of the hug and Nick's face was a bright pink.

"Are you blushing?" I asked teasingly.

"No! It's just hot, that's all" he exclaimed.

"Sure, whatever" I replied not believing him for one second.

"We should get going before Kevin and Joe leave us behind" he smiled. I could see he was trying to change the subject. Nick grabbed my hand. I could feel my cheeks getting warmer. Nick turned around to look at me.

"Are you blushing?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"NO! Like you said, it's just really hot" I shouted.

"Sure, whatever" he smiled. His hand felt so soft, yet firm at the same time. We held hands until we got to Kevin's car. Joe looked at us suspiciously.

"Is there something we should know?" Joe asked.

"No. Why?" I asked. Joe pointed to Nick and my conjoint hands. Nick looked at me and smiled. I let go of his hand.

"We're friends now, so it was a friendly gesture" Nick explained. I never knew how much pain I would feel when he said that. It hurt badly. I didn't want it to be a friendly gesture I wanted it to be so much more…why?

"Yeah, just a friendly gesture" I sighed. Joe stared at me for a second then got into the front seat. Nick opened the door for me and I got in. He then walked around to the other side and got in.

"How long is the drive?" I asked. Kevin put the keys in the ignition and started the car.

"About 1 ½ hours" he answered. Yes! I don't know why but I love really long car rides. I like looking out the window and thinking. Apparently I've been like this since I was a kid.

"Is that too long for you?" Nick asked.

"No not at all" I smiled. Nick looked at me confused. Little did he know that when I would be looking out the window and thinking, he would be the only thing on my mind.


End file.
